Left Behind
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: Felicity Smoak was the love of Oliver Queen's life...that was until she left him. 10 years later Oliver has moved on, and Felicity is no where to be seen. Until one day fate brings them together once again. Will all be happy?
1. Chapter 1

**Felicity was the love of his life. That was until she left day Felicity and Oliver see each other again, will they be together again? (Oliver never went on the boat)**

May 29th 2006

Oliver was sat on his bed, looking at the small red velvet box in his hand. He kept picking it up and placing it back down on to the small table in front of him.

His mother had smiled at him down stairs a few hours ago, telling him that he would know when the time is right.

For Oliver it was now.

His heart is racing. How would she react? Would she say yes? Would she run away? All of these questions kept bouncing around in his head driving him crazy. They may be too young, but nothing is going to stop him.

Felicity Megan Smoak the only girl right for him. Her smile, her intelligence, her beauty, everything about her is perfect.

He stood up looking at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath, deciding that it's the right time.

He was about to get his phone out when suddenly a knock came at his door, and a familar voice belonging to Thea shouted "Ollie!"

Oliver was quick to slam the door open, out of fear.

"Whats wrong?" Oliver asked skimming over her making sure she wasnt harmed.

"Its Felicity" Thea said slowly unsure what to think or even say "She's...gone"

Oliver shook his head narrowing his eyes "What do you mean gone?"

Thea sighed reaching into her pocket and getting out an envelope which had 'Oliver' in neat handwriting scribbled on it.

"She left one for me to. It's how I know. Just read it, Ollie" Thea handed him the envelope gently "It will explain everything"

Oliver looked at Thea's face then down to the envelope in hands, and noticed the handwriting was actually Felicity's. _Is she really gone?_

Oliver nodded his head carefully opening the envelope so it wouldn't rip. He took out what seemed to be a necklace from the envelope, and a small letter.

Oliver lifted the letter and could instantly smell Felicity. At the top of of the letter it says

 ** _My Oliver,_**

 ** _If your reading this it means I have left Starling City. But you must know that it wasn't your fault nor your family's. It was my fault.I love you Oliver and so this meant I had to leave._**

 ** _There are people in the world who are after me, and if they found out that I love you more than life itself, they would go after you to. I know you want to know more but the truth is I can't..._**

 ** _Just promise me something..._**

 ** _Don't be alone_**

 ** _I love you_**

 ** _Yours always,_**

 ** _Felicity Megan Smoak_**

A tear slid down Oliver's cheek. He had many questions roling around in his mind. _Who is after her? Why leave? Are they here?_

Thea put a hand on his shoulder trying to get him to walk to his bed and go to sleep and to try to forget about it.

But he doesnt think he can go to sleep or forget about it.

Not until she is in arms reach.

November 23rd 2013

 **This part is not for Lauriver haters**

Oliver woke up in bed, the sun hitting him in the face. He looked to his left, and smiled upon seeing her there.

 _Laurel Lance_

She was still asleep. Her brown hair covered her face. He lifted one hand to move a strand away from her face.

A moan came from Laurel as she opened her eyes and smiled back at him.

"Morning" Laurel laughed rubbing Oliver's arms up and down. Her tired eyes did not go unnoticed by Oliver.

Oliver furrowed his eyebrows "Sorry. Did I wake you?"

Laurel shook her head as she stretched her arms, the duvet coming of her as she did "No, you didn't wake me" she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Laurel got up but got stuck halfway as Oliver sneaked his arms around her waist, and flung her back onto the bed.

Laurel turned her head away ignoring his puppy eyes "Ollie!" she squealed kicking her legs about. Oliver had her arms pinned to the bed above her head.

Oliver started to chuckle _god she is so beautiful but not as much as-_

Oliver shook his head, what the hell is wrong with him? It has been 10 years and he is suddenly thinking about her again. Not forgetting he has moved on. Hopefully she has as well.

Laurel managed to push Oliver off, smiling triumphantly "Take that Oliver Jonas Queen" Laurel shouted as she pumped her fist in the air while sitting on the bed.

Oliver shook his head his smile growing bigger before the phone beside him started to vibrate.

He moaned moving his hand toward the phone, forcing himself to look at the screen.

"It's your dad" Oliver said cheerfully, showing Laurel the screen.

Laurel sighed throwing herself backwards onto the bed so she was now facing the ceiling.

"Lance" Oliver said while placing a hand on Laurel's leg and rubbing it.

"Mr. Queen" came Lance's voice "It's your sister, she has got herself into trouble...again"

Oliver sighed knowing this would have happened sooner or later. After Thea told him about Felicity, he got sick. He wasn't himself for a few months. Moira would be busy, leaving Thea alone trying to help Oliver. Thea couldn't take seeing the pain in his eyes anymore, so she went looking for Felicity herself. He tried to stop her but she pushed him away saying 'We both need Felicity' she hasn't found her since.

Oliver nodded his grip tightening on the phone "I'll be there as soon as possible"

Laurel shifted her gaze to him, and immediately knew something was wrong "What is it?"

"Thea's in trouble" was all he said as he got up and got dressed.

Laurel got up her shirt coming down to the top of her thighs "Do you want me to come?"

Oliver shook his head placing his hands on her shoulders "No, you need to rest. I'll be back soon" he placed a kiss on her forehead and walked out the door.

-XXXXXX-

Oliver walked into the station, hearing Thea's voice say "She said her name was Eleven"

"Speedy?" Oliver called upon seeing her. Her hair was a dark brown, just above her shoulders.

"Ollie" Thea said walking over to him and giving him a hug "How are you?"

"I'm fine Speedy" Oliver raised his eyebrows "I should be asking you that question. What happened?"

Thea shrugged her shoulders "I was just walking home, when suddenly this woman in a mask came flying over my head and punched me in the face" Thea gestured to a bruise right next to her eye.

Oliver sighed knowing she wasn't telling the truth but ignored it.

"Good thing she didn't fracture your skull" Lance said standing next to Thea who was sitting down on a bench.

Oliver shifted on his feet "Did you catch who it was?"

Thea nodded her head "Yes. But I don't know what she looks like" she paused before continuing "She said her name was something like Eleven"

Oliver crossed his arms over his chest processing what she said "Thea may I talk to you in private"

Thea raised her eyebrow as she stood up and looked at him "Of course, Ollie"

Oliver held her arm as he took her over to the corner of the room "Stop looking for her, Thea"

"No! You may have given up, but I haven't" Thea crossed her arms "Stop playing house with Laurel and help me find Felicity. Felicity wouldn't give up if it was you in her place"

Oliver looked down at his feet knowing what she said about Felicity was true. Oliver shook his head "Thea!" he growled "It was Felicity's choice to leave"

"She had no choice!" Thea argued back "Remember that letter!? People are after her! She is trying to protect you"

Oliver put his hands up "Enough, Thea!"

Thea glared at him then walked away "Don't even try to find me, Ollie" she shouted behind her.

Oliver looked at Thea as she walked away

 _Why is she so stubborn like Felicity?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

 **Was hoping I could do a one shot but...can't be bothered to just use one document. Hope you like this one :P**

 **F.Y.I**

 **I love Laurel, so don't expect this to be a hate fanfic.**


	2. Father and Daughter

Sorry! Lost the password for my account, and my email address and couldn't be bothered to do it all. But then I did so yeah...

Enjoy XXXX

 **What really happened to Thea**

Thea sighed as she felt the cold wind hit her face. She walked down the dark, narrow pavement, passing by drunk and most likely high people.

"TAXI!" A drunk man shouted behind her causing her to jump.

Thea turned a corner and stepped into the only area that was lightened up by a streetlight.

"I'm here Felicity" Thea announced looking at a roof of a tall building.

A dark shadow appeared, causing Thea to have a unsettling feeling in the pit pf her stomach. "Felicity?" Thea asked as she took a few steps back.

"Who is this Felicity girl?" A man stepped out of the shadows and snarled "And who are you?"

"my name is-" Thea started cautiously.

The mans eyes widened "Hang on" the man realised "your that chick, Thea Queen"

"Who are you then?" Thea asked glaring at him. She felt like she wouldn't be able to take him on in a fight. He had a tall,muscley structure and compared to him the height difference would of been of that with a elephant and a mouse.

He tilted his head up and looked all over Thea's body "Why would I tell you that?"

Thea's head started to get dizzy, and she placed a hand on her head. She gulped having no idea how to repsond.

The man chuckled stepping closer "Now" he said clearing his throat "I know some people who would pay a big amount to have you in their presence"

Thea shook her head as she took more steps back and then accidentally fell onto the cold hard floor and banged her head.

She scrambled backwards using her hands to move as the man got closer and closer. Thea tried to fight back but his strength got the better. Until...

 _Wham!_

The man went flying backwards and hit his head on the wall behind him.

A figure jumped in front of Thea's eye of vision and started to run at the man.

"Leave her alone!" the figure growled as they punched the man in the face.

The man sunk to the floor, with blood all over his face.

"Are you okay" the figure asked. The voice seemed to be that of a woman.

Thea struggled as she nodded her head "I am looking for Felicity Smoak" Thea said glancing at the woman in front of her.

The woman gasped and looked at the floor "Stop" she said.

Thea shook her head "But-"

"Stop looking for Felicity Smoak, or you WILL die" the woman warned before running away.

Thea turned around upon hearing police sirens. That woman must of called them.

She saw Quentin coming out of the car.

"Thea!" he shouted "Are you alright?"

"Yeah just..something unexpected happened"

Quentin furrowed his eyebrows "Like what excactly?"

Thea struggled for words. Thinking if she should tell the truth or lie to the only father figure that she has.

She thought back to what she said _Don't look for Felicity Smoak or you WILL die._

"A crazy person flew over my head and whacked me in the face, called herself eleven" Thea lied as she avoided eye contact by staring at the floor "A kind woman phoned you after seeing what happened"

Quentin eyed her as a frown appeared on his face "I love you Thea, I do. Your like a daughter to me" he paused thinking through his words "Just don't get yourself killed. I can't lose another. You, Oliver your all I have left"

Thea looked at Quentin stunned. She walked up to him slowly and hugged him, as she burried her face into his chest "Thank you" she whispered.

Quentin rubbed her back and smiled "Anytime"

\--


End file.
